


Come Back

by DubiousWriting



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousWriting/pseuds/DubiousWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wouldn't be able to give a summary without writing out the entire tumblr prompt I got this from. I can't remember who originally posted the prompt but it was really good and inspired me to write this. If my story reminds of another too much, I swear to god I really did not do it on purpose. This isn't beta read, any mistakes are my own (though I hope there are few). Kudos and comments are welcome. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be able to give a summary without writing out the entire tumblr prompt I got this from. I can't remember who originally posted the prompt but it was really good and inspired me to write this. If my story reminds of another too much, I swear to god I really did not do it on purpose. This isn't beta read, any mistakes are my own (though I hope there are few). Kudos and comments are welcome. I hope you like it.

The first thing he’s aware of is a pressure on his left hand. He twitches his fingers and finds they’re trapped between someone else’s. He rolls his head over to try and see why but the light is blinding and he has to shut them again.

“Finn? Finn! You’re awake, kriff, you’re awake, thank the gods.” The voice is oddly familiar and soothing. “Hold on, wait right here. I’m gonna go get someone. BB, watch him.” The longer the voice talked, the farther away it sounded.

Finn started to panic, thinking maybe he was going under again. But after forcing his eyes open, he finds that the voice just left the room.  
An elated beeping noise sounded to Finn’s right and when he looked over, Finn found a white and orange ball, a droid looking up at him. Suddenly, everything came racing back, from his escape to Jakku with Poe to helping Rey get BB-8 to the Resistance to being knocked back against a tree by Kylo Ren.

With the last memory, Finn started to panic. With him unconscious, how did Rey survive? Was she injured? Was she dead? Is she ok? What happened while he was out?  
Before Finn could get out of bed, Poe came rushing back in, this time followed by a kind looking woman with slightly graying hair and a calm demeanor.

“Hello Finn. I’m Dr. Kalonia, I’ve been monitoring your condition for the past week.” She had a soft voice that eased Finn’s tense state. “Now I want you to lie back in bed while I do an exam ok?”

Finn laid back in the hospital bed and nodded, giving the doctor the go-ahead to start working on him.

Poe came and sat by Finn again, not even hesitating to take his hand again. Finn gave it a small squeeze to reassure himself that this was real, he did escape the First Order, everything was going to be fine.

“You’ve been out for almost a week buddy, gave us quite a scare. We can’t have the hero of the Resistance dying on us just as the battle is won, now can we?” Poe seemed overjoy now that Finn was finally awake; there were bags under his eyes that suggested he’d spent most of his time by Finn’s bedside.

“Rey wished she could be here to make sure you made it but the general thought it’d be best if she tried to find Luke Skywalker now while the First Order is too weak to start looking. Rey agreed, though it was reluctantly.” Poe eased Finn’s worry without Finn having to voice his concerns. Finn squeezed his hand in thanks.

“Well, the preliminary exam shows that you’re recovering nicely. No sign of infection, your wounds are healing nicely. Considering the circumstances, you’re quite healthy Mr. Finn.” Dr. Kalonia said. “You can leave the hospital wing but I strictly forbid any extraneous activities. No training, no heavy lifting, and try not to bend too much. You will be in some pain but it’s to be expected.” She handed him a bottle of pills. “Take one a day to keep away infection and alleviate most pain. I do want you back in here in two weeks just for a checkup, to make sure there really is no infection or anything that could complicate the healing process. Alright?” Dr. Kalonia smiled at him and left Finn and Poe alone.  
Finn looked back over to find Poe beaming. “What’re you smiling at?”

“Nothing. Just really glad you’re ok.” Poe answered. “Come on, I’m sick of this place. We can get you some real food and work out the living arrangements.”

“But I don’t have a place to live.”

“You can stay with me. I wouldn’t leave you on your own. Besides, the guy that used to room with me is going on some long away mission. He won’t mind if you take his bed.” Poe stood up and started helping Finn out of the bed. “We use bunk beds to save space and he did have the top bunk but I can just move up there. It’ll be easier for you to get in the bottom bunk.”

Finn was blown away by this man’s kindness. They had known each other for only a short time in the middle of a war, yet here Poe was, offering him a bed, something Finn never had before.

“We should probably actually stop by the room first. Hospital gowns aren’t very comfortable. And your jacket is there too.” Poe let go of Finn’s hand only to wrap an arm around his waist to help him walk down the hall as Finn’s legs were quite weak. 

\--------------------

Finn walked everywhere with Poe’s jacket around his shoulders. It was the first thing he put on in the morning and he only took it off for bed. The other Resistance fighters noticed and knew what it meant. That Finn was here to stay, to stay and fight with them, to stay for Poe. No one dared to question otherwise for fear of the Resistance’s greatest pilot. Finn was one of them now.

\--------------------

A week after Finn woke up, Rey returned with news about Luke Skywalker. It was sudden and unexpected so Finn wasn’t able to see her until after she updated the General. As Rey stepped out of the conference room, Finn tried to run to her but was held back by Poe and a “careful, you’re still healing.”  
Rey caught sight of them and rushed forward to embrace Finn in a tight hug. Finn held her just as tight for what was probably a minute. She surprised both of them by releasing Finn and tugging Poe into a bone-crushing hug as well.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” she whispered in his ear quiet enough for only him to hear.

“Of course,” was all Poe said back.

\--------------------

Finn sat with his back ramrod straight on the hospital bed for his two week medical exam. Dr. Kalonia was behind him, poking and scanning his back to make sure it was healing nicely.

“How bad has the pain been?” was her first question.

“It’s been alright. Worse in the morning after I just wake up but with those pills I can get through the day easily enough.”

“That’s very reassuring.” Kalonia moved to stand by his side to look at the wound on his shoulder. “I hope Poe’s been helping you get used to it here. I heard him talking to you once, while you were out. He told you to never try to run from the base or he’d half to follow you.”

Finn didn’t know what to do with this information. The thought of running had never even crossed his mind. His new life was here. This was where he was safe from the First Order, this was where Rey would come back to, and most importantly, this was where Poe was. 

Finn could feel his throat close up with emotion and all he was able to say was “yeah, he’s been helping” in a rough voice.

Kalonia walked back around to stand in front of Finn. “He sang to you once too,” she was saying as she put her tools away. “I had never heard him sing until then. Well anyways, I’m done with your examination. There’s no infection, your wounds have closed though I still forbid you from training. That would cause them to open again. Now go on, you’ve spent too much time in here.”

Dr. Kalonia shooed him out the hospital wing and Finn was glad. Without it, he probably would’ve sat on that bed for hours thinking about this new revelation and wondering how he should confront Poe.

\--------------------

It didn’t happen for another month. The day after Finn’s checkup, Poe was called out on a mission and had only just now gotten back. It was probably midnight but Finn had stayed up to make sure Poe was ok. He was and they had ended up in the mess hall laughing and joking about Poe’s mission.

“…they weren’t even well trained, one actually fired a blaster towards his foot.” Poe was laughing and it was contagious.

“Was he ok?” Finn couldn’t help giggling.

“Oh yeah he was fine. It scared him so bad, he threw the blaster to the side and immediately surrendered. The rest of them did the same soon after. Poor kids didn’t know what to do left on their own like that.” 

Poe stopped talking for a minute to catch his breath and Finn couldn’t stop staring. It had been a month, a month to think about everything Dr. Kalonia told, a month to work out  
his feelings, a month to plan how he wanted to do this. It all flew out his head the second Poe looked over and caught Finn’s eye. Neither could look away.

With his heart racing, Finn surged forward, eyes closed, and kissed Poe much more gently than he’d wanted to.

For a moment, Poe didn’t move, not to kiss back or push Finn away. Scared, Finn pulled back. Poe’s eyes were still closed and he was smiling.  
“Come back,” was all he whispered. And so Finn did.


End file.
